


Higher and Higher

by Rose_Tinted_Insanity



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk and high, Face Slapping, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Luigi wants death, Rosalina is there, Why Did I Write This?, Yoshi needs help, kill me, shitpost, sugar crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_Insanity/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_Insanity
Summary: Yoshi gets high and drunk and sugar crashing.





	Higher and Higher

Once upon a fucking time, Yoshi had so many fruits, cigarettes, and beer bottles that he choked it all up. Then he got really high and drunk and sugar happy that he started having seizures. Then Luigi decides to be there. 

"OH HOLY CRAPU WHAT HAPPEN?" Luigi screeched in terror. The dinosaur was spazzing even harder and faster. "uUuuUhh ROSALINA GET TF OVER HERE."

Rosalina crashes into the fields and gets up gracefully. "Lol what?" Rosalina quotes from another Fanfic. 

"YOSH IT GON DIE!" Luigi freaked out. "Well shit," Rosalina mumbled. Luigi kept screaming like a girl till Dimentio literally tore a hole in the universe to shut him up. "WHAT ARE YOU WHINING ABOUT THIS TIME?!" he demanded. Luigi was dumbfounded.

"Oh, Yoshi?" Dimentio observed the rainbow-eyed, foam spitting, spazzing Yoshi, "eh, I gave all that stuff to him." Luigi grabs him and yowled in his face, "YOU DID THAT?! WHY?" 

Dimentio shrugs in reply and slaps the plumber in the face. "Fuck off," he holds up the middle finger, dabs, then goes bye-bye.

"MARIO IS GONNA KILL ME OH SHIT-" Luigi rolled on the floor like he was on fire. Tears littered the floor as puddles formed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" he wailed then literally gets slapped in the face again. 

"Shut the fuck up," Yoshi snarled, "your wailing is so loud it could stop a high and drunk man from spazzing."

The end literal end.


End file.
